Courtney's Rules
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: To get on Total Drama Action Courtney and Chris did have to go over a few rules to the adjustment of her contract...


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**A/N: Takes place during TDA.**

* * *

Chris was sitting on his bed. He was getting really annoyed, He had been patiently sitting here for 3 hours. She was handing him page after page and Chris could care less about her pages! He stopped listening after the 3rd page. Was this ever going to end? He had about 20 pages in his hand already and he didn't know what they were even talking about anymore! He zoned out and was staring at her boobs. It was her fault really, They were already big and she was wearing a push up bra. Did she know he wasn't paying attention? Probably not. she was still going on and on. Oops, she just hit him...Yep, she noticed.

"You aren't paying attention are you?" Courtney sighed "Have I just been wasting my breath?"

"Pretty much." Chris smirked at her "When can I play with your boobs?"

"I already went over that on page 13!" Courtney told him "See? You weren't listening!"

"I was listening." Chris lied

"Then what did I just say?" Courtney asked.

"You just told me I should turn to page 13 and go over the part about your boobs." Chris smirked at her. Courtney wasn't finding this amusing at all.

"I guess I'll have to go over that again." Courtney sighed and grabbed page 13 "It says: _Boob fondling may only occur in the event that it is not PDA." _

"So, I can't grab your boobs in public?" Chris asked "Does that count on the show?"

"Duh!" Courtney told him "I'm running for office one day! I don't need images of you grabbing my boobs for the world to see!"

"That rule won't apply to me." Chris laughed at her "Because when you're on my show, You're playing by my rules! Which means that Courtney's rules do not apply."

"You're cute when you say stupid things like that." Courtney laughed "Of course my rules override your rules."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Chris informed her "Because Chris's rules involve access whenever he wants."

"Well Courtney's rules clearly state that Courtney only does that when Camera's are off." Courtney informed him "Which leads me to another rule. Courtney needs to be supplied with a better bed than everyone else."

"Then Courtney can sleep in my bed." Chris rolled his eyes "Then Chris can have free access to whatever he wants in exchange to Courtney getting a bed."

"Yes, I see your point." Courtney told him. "However, what would the other girls think if I just did that?"

"They would think you were a bitch." Chris informed her "Just like they do now. You really don't have anything to lose."

"Moving on." Courtney glared at Chris. "I want my phone when I do the show."

"No." Chris told her "Next request?"

"Wait! So you'll deny my phone but not a bed?" Courtney was confused "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Chris informed her "Now how about you listen to my rules?"

"But I haven't even finis-" Courtney was going to argue the point but Chris shhh'ed her.

"My turn." Chris glared at her "You see that shelf of hair products? Those are mine. Don't touch them. EVER. You see that fridge? that's mine too. Don't touch it. EVER. Oh, and I like to watch Jersey shore and Glee and if you interfere with those shows well then...Don't."

"Your rules are stupid." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"At least I didn't make a book of rules." Chris smirked at her. "Look, I'll discuss your ridiculous rules with you later. I'm going to get a candy before the next challenge starts."

"I want a candy bar!" Courtney yelled to him "Seriously, get me one!"

"You're competing! You don't get candy bars when you're playing the game." Chris laughed at her.

Courtney glared at him and grabbed her pen from her pocket and wrote in really bad and angry cursive. and then crumpled it into a ball and tossed it as Chris's head. The host opened it to see that Courtney had written 'Courtney requires 2 candy bars a day to compete in all challenges.'

"Did we really just go there?" Chris laughed at her. "I'm not giving you a candy bar."

"My lawyers say otherwise." Courtney smirked at him.

"I just saw you write it." Chris shook his head.

"So what?!" Courtney yelled at him. "I'm giving you sex to be on this show! you can at least give me a candy bar!"

"Sex for a candy bar?" Chris asked her "And here I thought you would be more difficult."

"All I ate in the past 2 days was stuff that Chef cooked!" Courtney yelled at him.

"How is that my fault?" Chris asked her. "Can you really blame that on me?"

"Yes!" Courtney yelled at him "Which if you'll turn to page 17 you'll find I covered that!"

Chris took these stupid pages and flipped through them and then he found where she mentioned that. It clearly stated that Courtney would no longer be eating Chef's food and they had to provide her with food that the crew was eating. Chris really was hating her and her crappy rules.

"So if I give you a candy bar will you drop the PDA rule?" Chris asked her.

"No!" Courtney told him "That's only for you and because you insisted on it..."

"So you're lawyers decided you should do this to be on the show?" Chris asked her laughing.

"Yes, they did." Courtney told him "You'll find I'm quite experienced."

"I'm REALLY looking forward to that part." Chris agreed "I'm just not liking the part where it says that I have to ya know...spend time with you. You're kind of an unreasonable bitch."

"I'm not an unreasonable bitch!" Courtney told him "I like people to know things about me before I sleep with them!"

"Courtney, if you were reasonable at all you wouldn't have told your lawyers you would sleep with me multiple times to get on the show." Chris told her.

"I needed to get your attention." Courtney told him "How else was this supposed to work?"

"You just accept the fact that you didn't get picked and write angry blogs about it?" Chris suggested.

"Nope." Courtney laughed "I just have really good lawyers and lots of rules. Before you touch me in any way at all you are going to announce to everyone that I'm back and you are going to go over every single one of my rules. Because there will be a test."

"Whatever." Chris threw her a blonde wig "Throw this on and get to the set! Also, you can wear that when you come and see me later..."

"I suppose I could do that." Courtney agreed.

Courtney rolled her eyes and walked out. Chris wasn't going to admit this but he liked having her back. Hated her rules, but didn't mind her.

* * *

**No clue why I wrote this or why I am now on my way to publish it. This started out 100% different then how it turned out. If anyone liked it then let me know, if you hate it, Uh...I guess you could tell me? lol **


End file.
